


Смешарики: Вселенная

by R2R



Series: SGU drabbles [33]
Category: Kikoriki | Смешарики, Stargate Universe
Genre: Crossover, Dialogue Heavy, Gen, Humor, Retelling, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-08
Updated: 2014-09-08
Packaged: 2018-02-16 16:22:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2276439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/R2R/pseuds/R2R
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Что если бы на "Судьбу" высадились Смешарики.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Смешарики: Вселенная

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на крэк-тур в Stargate One String Fest.

Бац!  
\- Ёлки-иголки!  
Хрясь!  
\- Феноменально!  
Шлёп-шмяк-хрясь-бац.  
\- Oh mein Gott!  
Бабах!  
\- Забодай меня пчела!  
\- Ёжик, ну ты где? Давай скорее! Тут так интересно!  
\- АААААА!  
Шмяк.  
\- Ой. Кажется, Ёжик слишком уж... разогнался.  
\- Он так торопился сюда попасть!  
\- Ёжик, ты живой?  
\- Пока не знаю.  
\- Отойдите все! Нужно срочно дать Ёжику рыбьего жира.   
\- Не надо рыбьего жира. Со мной всё хорошо. Уже. Почти.  
\- А где это мы?  
\- Ёлки-иголки! Корабль! Да какой огромный!  
\- Феноменально!  
\- Так, а что будет, если нажать вот эту кнопку?  
\- Крош, не надо!  
Тык.  
\- Ну вот, а вы боялись.  
\- Так ничего же не случилось.  
\- Это и есть самый лучший результат, друг мой .  
\- А чего-о-о это оно... де-е-елает?  
\- Нихт ферштейн!  
\- Дайте-ка мне взглянуть...  
\- Ах. Какая красота...  
\- Ага! Прямо-таки дух захватывает! Ёжик! Смотри! Иди сюда! Ёжик!  
\- Сейчас... Ох. Уже иду. Ох.  
\- Ну и где это мы?  
\- Как где? На космическом корабле! В миллионах световых лет от дома!  
\- Ой, звёздочки! А вон галактика пролетела!  
\- Красиво...  
Хрясь.  
\- Бараш! Зачем, ну зачем ты нажимать этот кнопка?  
\- Я только прислони-и-ился. Оно само-о-о!  
\- Ничего не трогайт! Сейчас мы всё починяйт!  
\- Да, ничего не трогайте. И обустраивайтесь тут пока, располагайтесь...  
\- Погоди-ка, погоди. Что значит - обустраивайтесь, копать-колотить? Мне домой надо. У меня там огород, пчёлы...  
\- Крош, мы же на рыбалку собирались, помнишь?  
\- Да вы что? Какая рыбалка? Какой огород? Нам выпал единственный шанс! Может быть, никто и никогда до нас не смог этого сделать! И больше никогда не сможет! Мы совершили грандиозный научный прорыв!  
\- Крош в чём-то прав, скептичные вы мои. Для науки это открытие неоценимо.  
\- Лосяш, и ты туда же?  
\- Но я согласен, дорогая Нюша, что отправляться исследовать тайны Вселенной следует тщательно подготовившись.  
\- Мне необходим крестовой отвёртка!  
\- Да. Давайте вернёмся. На рыбалку вечером сходим... Грибов насушим... Крош, ты же сам хотел за грибами, говорил - подберёзовики вот-вот пойдут. А потом сюда, с утра, с новыми силами, с крестовой отвёрткой.  
\- Ну ладно, ладно. Уговорили.  
\- Аааа как нам вернуться обрааатно?  
\- Так же, как пришли.  
\- Через этот круглый штуковина!  
\- Ёлки-иголки!  
\- Всё просто. Мы набирайт адрес и штуковина посылайт нас домой.  
Вжжжж.  
Бац.  
Клац.  
Щёлк.  
Фшшшшх.  
\- Ой.  
\- Мааааамочки.  
\- Что-то оно... не набирается.  
\- Нужно повторийт ещё раз.  
\- Бараш, отойди. Все отойдите. И стойте там. Пин, давай!  
Вжжжж.  
Клац.  
Щёлк-щёлк-щёлк.  
\- Ой-ёй-ёй!  
\- Выключай!  
\- Я выключайт! Оно не останавливайт!  
Клац.  
\- Уфф.  
\- Друзья мои, а вы уверены, что мы набираем именно тот адрес, который нужно?  
\- Пин, ты точно-точно совсем ничего не перепутал?  
\- Я набирайт всё правильно. Этот ваш штуковина неисправен.  
\- Да-а. Похоже, мы тут застряли.  
\- Что значит - застряли? А как же пчёлы? А урожай?  
\- И прошу учесть, что запас медикаментов у меня крайне, крайне ограничен.  
\- Совунья, да погоди ты с медикаментами!  
\- Я-а-а-а хочу-у-у домо-о-о-ой.  
\- Бараш, перестань. Все хотят домой.  
\- Мне бы не хотелось никого пугать, друзья мои...  
\- Кх-кх. Что-то как-то дышать трудно стало.  
\- А-а-а-а-а! Мы задыха-а-аемся!  
\- Без паники. Никто не задыхается.  
\- Всё ещё не хочу никого пугать, друзья мои, но у нас только что выключилась подача воздуха.  
\- Воздух заканчивайт, мы здесь умирайт.  
\- Крош! Что нам делать? Сделайте же что-нибудь!  
\- Что-то как-то я устал. Сейчас немного отдохну и сразу что-нибудь придумаю.  
\- Нужно экономить кислород...  
\- Не спите! Эй! Я что, одна должна всех спасать? Ёжик! Ты куда? Ёжик, постой, я с тобой!


End file.
